


Ne že bych si stěžoval

by yperittea



Category: Into The White (2012)
Genre: 1946, M/M, Memories, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Post-WWII, anebo taky ne, tohle bude ještě zajímavý
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yperittea/pseuds/yperittea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davenport je zklamaný z toho, že se mu ani po konci války nedaří být šťastný - tedy ne že by si stěžoval, ale jeho život nevypadá ani zdaleka příjemně a on neví proč. Zjistí to zvláštním způsobem ve chvíli, kdy to očekával jen málo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tato povídka není sepsána za účelem urážky ani jiného ublížení pověsti letců, na jejichž osudech byl natočen film Into The White (2012, režie Petter Naess). Vše je pouze fikce nezištně napsaná za účelem zábavy. Jestli to ovšem někoho pobaví, toť otázka.

22\. 12. 1945, Londýn

 

Válka mi nechybí. To rozhodně ne. Rozhodně mě nijak nedrásá absence neustálého štiplavého napětí ve vzduchu, nyní již zbytečná nutnost nechat na sebe štěkat bývalými nadřízenými, a ten vítr, ten prokletý, slaný a studený vítr, který neustále bičoval Shetlandy, kde jsem měl tu smůlu sloužit na letecké základně, ten mi chybí ze všeho nejmíň.

Tedy pokud do tohoto samozřejmě nezahrnu těch pět let ztracených v německém lágru.

To byly ty nejhorší roky jak války, tak mého dosavadního života - mimo jiné kvůli tomu, že jim předcházelo mé už druhé sestřelení v Norsku, smrt mého zadního střelce Smithe a to, že mi nějaký Němec zlomil špičkou holinky nos. Ale to bylo jen mrknutí klíčovou dírkou do mizérie, která mě následujících pět let čekala.

 

Vděče svému původu jsem nikdy nemusel chodit do práce. Například jsem nikdy ani nedržel v ruce krumpáč, vlastně jsem tu věc ani neuměl s jistotou pojmenovat, když mi to dali do ruky. Jediná práce, kterou jsem kdy dělal a v jaké jsem podle svého (tenkrát velmi přemrštěného) názoru exceloval, bylo pilotování stíhačky, ale to ti bachaři v lágru moc neocenili. Ohánět se krumpáčem jsem se tedy sice naučil, ale asi ne moc dobře, poněvadž jsem byl častým terčem posměchu. Pamatuji si, jak mi v počátcích mého zajetí jeden bachař pohmoždil zápěstí, když lomcujíc s mou rukou velmi náruživě řval, že ,,my svině anglánský jsme nikdy nehnuly jediným prstem, že jsme zhejčkaný jak konkubíny a jsme úplně k hovnu". Moc mi to tenkrát v objevování tajů práce s krumpáčem nepomohlo.

Nicméně jsem to přežil, což je úspěch, kterým se nemohou chlubit všichni, kteří se mnou tenkrát v tom lágru byli.

  
Koncem dubna 45 už vládla ve vedení hysterie. Bachaři spoustu vězňů prostě ubili, když si potřebovali vylít vztek. Taky mě několikrát zmlátili, ale nikdy se jim nepovedlo mě zabít. Když bylo jasné, že Německo válku prohraje, vyhnali nás na pochod za západ, aby utekli Rusům. Naběhli si ovšem do náruče nějakých kozáků, kteří jim zatarasili tu polní cestu, po které jsme byli my zajatci hnáni jak dobytek... Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že uvidím Rusy tak rád, jako jsem je viděl tenkrát.

 

Mohu tedy bez skrupulí tvrdit, že válka mi nechyběla a nechybí.

 

Tak proč je ta sklenička přede mnou už rok pořád plná a v lahvích pořád cintá poslední lok? Proč mám furt plný popelník a prázdné pouzdro na cigarety? Proč nemám chuť chodit ven? Chodíval jsem ven s přáteli a všechny ostatní jsem znal - teď chodím ven sám, když už vůbec někam jdu, většinou stejně jen do večerky nebo do trafiky.

Proč to tak je?

Vždyť jsem šťastný člověk, válka skončila, jsem zdravý?

Nic mi nechybí?

 

Hurá?


	2. Chapter 2

Ale nechme stranou mé chmurné myšlenky, vždyť každý je svého štěstí strůjcem a sami už znáte mé pracovní návyky. Pojďme se bavit o něčem aspoň trochu veselejším. Doufám, že to nezkazím - může se to stát.

Vánoce byly za dveřmi a Londýn byl připravený, jak jen to bylo půl roku po válce možné. Harrod's byl už oblečený do přívětivě zlatých světýlek, ulicemi co chvíli zazněla koleda a zahlédl jsem souseda na schodech, jak se snaží dostat úzkým rámem dveří do svého bytu stromeček. Avšak regály v obchodech už převážně zely prázdnotou, sem tam se objevil ještě nějaký zbylý nafukovací míč pro děti, ale jinak byly obchody beznadějně prázdné. Kdyby se měly svátky hodnotit podle počtu dárků, které se rozdělí, byla by kostelní myš oproti Vánocům '45 úspěšný podnikavý lord. 

Rozhodl jsem se, že tyto Vánoce slavit prostě nebudu. Konec války jsem oslavil s takovou nadějí v krásnou budoucnost, která nepřišla, že jsem si tím vyplýtval radost minimálně na půl roku dopředu. Nechtěl jsem, aby se mi to stalo i s Vánoci, tudíž jsem na svých výpravách pro alkohol a cigarety jednoduše bojkotoval ty veselé děti s čepicemi, pouliční prodavače horkých kaštanů i ta zatracená světýlka na Harrod's, kde už stejně nejspíš nebylo nic k dostání.

Toho dne, ke kterému datuji tyto výňatky ze své paměti, jsem si potřeboval protáhnout nohy a vidět také něco jiného než svých pár stěn v bytě. Odpolední procházka se protáhla na poflakování se po městě po zbytek dne, ačkoli byla docela zima a foukal studený vítr. Musel jsem u toho vypadat prostoduše, jak jsem se tak potuloval City a Westminsterem a zbystřel pouze ve chvílích, když kolem mě procházel nějaký malý muž. Vlastně jsem si připadal jako idiot. A navíc jsem nevěděl, kam jdu. Bylo mi to tak nějak vlastně úplně jedno.

A tak se stalo to, že když Big Ben, kterého jsem nemohl slyšet, odbíjel půl osmou večerní, vyskytoval jsem se právě na nádraží King's Cross. 

Chvíli jsem zažertoval s myšlenkou, že bych za těch pár drobných, co jsem měl po kapsách, pořídil jízdenku, kam nejdál by to šlo - jedno kam, prostě co nejdál od centra a toho shonu, který jsem sice potřeboval, abych se v něm ztratil, ale zároveň jím opovrhoval, protože neobsahoval nikoho, na kom by mi záleželo. Nevím, jak mě to napadlo, nikdy jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel, ale najednou mi to nepřišlo jako tak špatný nápad a už jsem měl namířeno ke kase.

Slečna na kase byla už značně unavená svou směnou.

"Tak za... pět liber, dvacet, dvacet dva, dvacet tři pence... no... třeba... Southend-on-Sea?"

S vědomím, že zase po nějaké chvíli uvidím moře, jsem se jal nastoupit do vlaku. Což se mi nepodařilo. Na schůdkách do vagonu se mi podlomila kolena.


	3. Kapitola 3

Nevypadl jsem sice úplně z vlaku, ale neměl jsem k tomu daleko. Sotva jsem se stihl chytit madla ve dveřích.

Jak je to zajímavé, že s jistými lidmi vždy mermomocí prožíváte věci stejného charakteru. S některými lidmi se vám například vždy zázračně ztratí splín, s některými se vám zase vždy ztratí chuť k jídlu, peněženka, čas, slova, vůle k životu.

S některými zase ztrácíte pevnou půdu pod nohama. 

Čehož následkem padáte.

„Kapitáne Davenporte?“

 

„Leutnant Horst Schopis, pokud se nemýlím...?“

Když jsme si třásli rukama (výškově velmi nevyrovnaně, on byl pořád ve vlaku a já stále ještě ne), snažil jsem se tvářit se jakoby nic.

Sice jsem do té chvíle žil v mlhavém tušení, že je už přes pět let mrtvý, ale když mě s úsměvem vrtěním hlavy ujišťoval, že se nemýlím, se ten dojem roztříštil. 

Obvykle nenávidím překvapení, ale za tohle jsem byl neskonale vděčný.

 

„Kde se berete v Londýně?“ zeptal jsem se, snažíc se ze všech sil, aby na mě nebylo znát, že se cítím jako pilot střemhlav padajícího letadla.

Vlak nastartoval.

 

„Vlastně... jen projíždím,“ odvětil. „Jedu do-“ vylovil z kapsy kabátu jízdenku „-do Southend-on-Sea, tam přestoupím na loď do Německa.“ 

„Co-“

„S dovolením, pánové,“ přerušila nás zadýchaná paní s objemným kufrem a záměrem nastoupit do vlaku. Naneštěstí se vlak začal rozjíždět a paní na schůdkách zakolísala. Kufr jí vypadl z ruky a povolil se mu uzávěr. Ven vypadlo spoustu věcí od oblečení přes knihy po hřebeny a paní zoufale zaklela. 

Schopis jí pomohl dolézt po schůdkách, sám skočil zpět na perón a pomáhal mi zkompletovat kufr té paní. Zjistili jsme, že uzávěr je nakřáplý. A vlak zrychloval a paní ve dveřích nám byla brzy vzdálená přes tři metry. Bylo na ní vidět, že se jí každou chvíli zmocní hysterie a my budeme za zloděje.


	4. Chapter 4

Naštěstí se Schopisovi povedlo rychle naskočit do dalšího projíždějícího vchodu, s mou asistencí jsme do vlaku dostali i kufr té paní a už s velkým úsilím i mě samotného. Můžu upřímně říct, že jsem si dost oddychl, když jsem ty dveře do vagónu zavřel, ačkoli jsem původně nechtěl vůbec nastoupit.

Předali jsme kufr, sice rozbitý, ale obsahující vše, co v něm mělo být, jeho majitelce, a Horst mě zavedl do svého kupé. Nikdy jiný tam nebyl.

V momentě, kdy jsem dosedl na sedačku naproti němu, se hrozně vylekal.

„Vy máte lístek?“ 

Rozesmál mě tím, že se uklidnil teprve, když jsem mu tu jízdenku opravdu ukázal. Nezměnil se.

„Tak a teď mi řekněte, proč jedete do Německa,“ požadoval jsem.

„Je to můj domov,“ odpověděl hned, ale nepodíval se mi přitom do očí.

„Pamatuji si, že jste říkal, že chcete zůstat v Norsku v té chatě,“ namítl jsem.

Neodpovídal.

„Co chcete teď proboha dělat v Německu? Vždyť je to tam vymlácené do základů a vy jste voják poraženého režimu, to si vážně myslíte, že vás tam uvidí rádi?“

„A vy si myslíte, že mě tady vidí radši?“ odsekl.  
„To si myslíte, že tu někde dostanu práci, když jsem lítal pro Hitlera?! To si myslíte, že by ta ženská byla ráda, že jí podal kufr skopčák?!“

Teď jsem neměl co říct já.

„V Německu je nás aspoň takových víc a mám tam šanci na to, začít znova,“ pokračoval. „Nejspíš budu ze začátku kopat kanály a leštit boty, ale aspoň budu mezi svými.“

„Odkud vlastně jedete?“ změnil jsem radši téma. Neměl jsem mu na to co říct.

„Z Kanady. Byl jsem tam pět let v zajetí.“  
„Já byl taky v zajetí, ale v Německu.“

V očích mu svitlo porozumění, když jsem to vyslovil, a přikývl.

„Josef tam byl se mnou,“ podotkl. „Odjel o tři týdny dříve než já. Už by měl být touhle dobou doma v Berlíně.“

„Berlín je rozbombardovaný,“ poznamenal jsem. Sekl po mně vzteklým pohledem, ale po chvilce to vzdal a promnul si kořen nosu ukazováčky.

„Já vím,“ řekl tiše. „A Josef nemá paži. Nebude tam moc platný. Nemůže pomáhat na stavbách, psát na stroji neuměl ani s oběma rukama... Nevím, co bude dělat. Snad má tužší kořínek, než to zatím vypadalo.“

Chvíli jsme oba mlčeli, nevěda, co říkat. V mém případě tedy nevěda, jak říkat. A než jsem si sesumíroval, co a jak říkat, přišel jsem o možnost říkat.

„A jak se daří vám, kapitáne? Co budete dělat na Vánoce?“ obrátil list a unaveně se na usmál. Zahřálo mě u srdce a zároveň mě zamrzela má nynější situace.

„K tomu, jak se mi daří...no, není to zlé,“ začal jsem neutrálně. Viděl jsem, že ho to upřímně zajímá, ačkoli bylo znatelné, že už je velmi unavený. Rozhodl jsem se to tedy zkrátit.  
„Mám pronajatý byt kousek od centra a občas vezmu nějakou práci, když mi dochází peníze, a občas píšu pro jeden časopis. A Vánoce nechám dětem.“

„Vidíte, já už budu na svátky v Německu...“

„Nikdo vás nenutí tam jet,“ připomněl jsem mu s vědomím, že se zase naštve. Zuřivá obrana jeho vlastenectví se ovšem nekonala. Založil hlavu do dlaní a v předklonu se zapřel lokty o kolena.

„A kam jinam mám jít, povězte,“ řekl, nepouštěje z očí podlahu kupé.

„Říkal jsem, že mám pronajatý byt v Londýně,“ navrhl jsem. Cítil jsem, že rudnu až za ušima.

Poprvé za celou dobu se mi podíval přímo do očí. V tom předklonu byl tak blízko mě. 

„To po vás nemůžu vůbec chtít,“ namítl. „Mně nikdo práci nedá... nájem... papírování... dělám chyby v angličtině...“

„Chcete se mnou bydlet, nebo ne?“ přerušil jsem ho.

„Ale starosti-“

„-byly, jsou a budou, no a co? Rozmyslete si to rychle, máme šanci vystoupit už tady, ne až v Southend-on-Sea.“

Bylo na něm patrné, že jsem ho uvedl do značných rozpaků. Vlak už dobržďoval.

„Ale kapitáne, to byste neudělal a já to od vás nemůžu přijmout,“ namítal pořád rozpačitě. A začínal mě tím iritovat.

„Co všechno si myslíte, že bych neudělal?“ Vstal jsem ze sedačky, sebral jsem mu kufr z horní police, otevřel dveře do kupé a vyběhl chodbičkou z vlaku na liduprázdný perón. 

Toho dne jsem měl vážně šílené nápady.

„Davenporte!!“ slyšel jsem ho křičet. 

„Ano nebo ne!“ zavolal jsem zvenku vlaku já.


	5. Chapter 5

„Vy jste se zbláznil?!“ křičel na mně, zatímco naštvaně dupal po schůdcích z vagonu a mířil si to ke mně přes perón.

„Já možná, ale vy mnohem dřív!“ opáčil jsem hlasitě a když už stál blízko mě, jsem tišeji dodal: „Přesně v momentě, kdy vás vůbec napadlo vracet se do Německa!“

„Vy to nechápete,“ zavrtěl hlavou unaveně. „Je to moje vlast. Vy byste se nechtěl vrátit do Anglie, kdyby jste prohráli válku?“

„Máte se ke komu vrátit?“ odpověděl jsem otázkou. Škubl sebou.

„To právě nevím,“ odvětil tiše, vyhýbaje se mému pohledu. 

„Tak zůstaňte aspoň do nového roku,“ navrhl jsem. „Berte to jako pozvánku na návštěvu...“

Pousmál se a zamračil zároveň.

„Vy máte ale zvláštní způsoby, kapitáne,“ poznamenal. „To běžně zvete lidi na návštěvu tím, že jim nejdřív ukradnete kufr?“

Nebyl jsem si úplně jistý, jestli mluví vážně.

„Chci vám jen pomoct,“ ohradil jsem se.

„Já vím,“ odvětil vzápětí, „ale-“

Pííííííísk!!

Poděšeně se škubnutím ohlédl za zdrojem ostrého zvuku, čímž byla píšťala průvodčího.

„Tak chcete nebo nechcete?!“ překřičel jsem stále naléhavější pískot páry vlaku. „Máte šanci začít nový život a já vám s tím můžu pomoct!“

„A co Josef? A moje rodina?!“ křičel na mě on. Měl strach. Lokomotiva zmizela v oblacích páry a kouře.

„Vždyť nejsou zavřené hranice! Za rodinou můžete první lodí v lednu odjet!“ křičel jsem dál, přehlušován rozjíždějícím se kolosem. Byl to strašný lomoz. 

Schopis neřekl ani slovo, ale rozkousl si ret.

„A Josef zvládl Norsko a zajatecký tábor, zvládne i tohle!" 

Já řval. Vlak řval. Schopis taky vypadal, že by nejradši řval. A pořád nevypadal přesvědčeně. 

Jindy bych to neřekl, ale...

,,Samozřejmě to zvládne! Vždyť ho znám! Vždyť je to Němec!!“ 

Podíval se mi přímo do očí a já nepochopil výraz v jeho tváři. 

Co jsem ale pochopil, bylo to, že vlak odjel ze stanice nepovšimnut.

A věděl jsem, že jsem to řekl správně.


End file.
